unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
T-5000
The T-5000 is a supreme robot being that was created under mystery means. It has even been nicknamed 'The Terminator of the Un-World". This does not mean it is truly evil, as it helped mario get back the bacon in super mario BACON! It lives on a mountain. He has returned home from the Digital Wars, draining energy from 10'0000 soliders, in which he blew up 50 Microsoft Soldiers, destroyed 60 enemy robots, and killed 90 major commanders aided by Cyber-Dee. First attack A cat was walking about, minding her own business. When a shady humanoid figure with a gun attached to his hand arose from the ground. The cat was puzzled at first, but when the figure became clear, the cat greeted him in a nice way. The cat was prepared for any attack, for she was strong and was in the army. She was prepared, exept for what was going to happen. The T-5000 shot her with a laser, knocking her against a wall. She immedatly darted off behind a rock, extracted her claws out, and leapt to view. But the T-5000 was gone. She felt very weak, and walked off. What she did not know is that the T-5000 had drained her of her energy, and gained all that she had. Battle on Mt. Schmagafrouda The T-5000 was walking on a mountain called Mt Schmagafrouda named after the guy who found it. Anyways, he was draining energy out of guys. Then the cat (the one from last time) jumped out of nowhere. She extracted her claws out and SLASHED! The cyborg was knocked down. The cat had regained power by working out alot. The ledge that the T-5000 was on broke, and the T-5000 fell to ground. When the cat got to the bottom, she saw the dead T-5000. On it was a note stating that the one she just killed was a clone. The real T-5000 is undefeatable. Defeated? On Mt Schacanfreda, The T-5000 got into a fight with Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris. The battle was almost 2 hours, and The T-5000 was about to kill Bruce. Then, out of nowhere, Bruce made The T-5000 ENTER THE DRAGON! The robot was knocked down, and Chuck and Bruce were about to use there double attack on the T-5000. But the robot just blinked at them, and jumped down into the mist below. Chuck then procceded to heal Bruce from his wounds. The T-5000 has not been seen since, but it is likely to survived because the T-5000 can never be defeated, but his legs were torn off, but regenerated new legs in five seconds after crawling away. List of guys he has drained energy out of The cat Malleo Weegee The minuteman That guy down on the street corner Someone Nobody Anybody (well...) Mario Guys Missingo Squirtle Baby Yoshi (the problem with this guy is that he shoots before his victims can twitch) Bob saget (this cyborg is out of control!) Current He has teamed up with Cyber-Dee and the rest of the undefeatable guys to fight off the greatest evil, and updated himself to T-5001. Rumor A rumor once spread that the T-5000 was actually Giygas who fused himself with metal armor and increased intelligence. But this was proven false, as Giygas' only answer is 1+1=2, and the T-5000 has a high rank in universal knowledge. Forms Yes. The T-5000 has alternative forms. Here are all three of his forms. Category:Guys Category:Robots Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gods Category:Epics Category:Warriors Category:Magical beings Category:Demi-gods Category:Legends Category:Cyborgs Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Undefeatable Category:Machines Category:Time Travelers